james_and_the_giant_peach_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arren's Group's Secret Dreams/Befriending Three Mysterious Mice
(Meanwhile, Arren's group are sitting by the stone stairs, watching the ocean in the distance with Therru holding a brochure of New York City; The same one that was given to Arren's group by their parents months ago. Suddenly, they heard the villains angrily clear their throats and then, upon seeing Fidget's group looking concerned, realized the beans are spilled on them taking a break) Arren's group: (Nervously) Hey, guys. Ripper: Hi there! (The villains glare at him, shutting him up. Then they resumed speaking) Hunter J: Don't "Hey, guys," us, you lazy bugs! Vanitas: Why did you make our servants here tell you to stop working for a while? Snake: Aw, come onssssss! Sunset Shimmer: We finished the wood and fences. Myotismon: But that doesn't mean...! (The villains notice the brochure Therru's holding and Pinstripe snatched it and they look at it, and then glared at Arren's group) Pinstripe: A travel book-like brochure? Koala: You're thinking of going to that stupid city again, right? (Realizing the jig is up, Arren's group confessed angrily) Arren's group: Yeah! Sonata Dusk: We want to eventually move away from here and live there. Billy: If we had money. (A short pause, then the villains laughed evilly at that confession) Antasma: You dare think of dreaming of moving there, leaving us? Yzma: Just face it; This is the only home you have right here! Rilla: Nobody's gonna tolerate worthless little nobodies like you. Myotismon: Now, as I recall; Your parents gave you this brochure, correct? Therru: Yes. Rainbow Dash: They said we were gonna go there.... Myotismon: Then they are stupid and foolish! Vanitas: Always dreaming. That's what got them killed. Joe: Had their heads stuck in the clouds. Moe: Instead of looking where they're going in front of them. Antasma: And that's why they never saw the Jabberwocky coming at them. Ripper: And.... Zap! Dead meat! Hunter J: And that monster will get all of you, if you don't behave yourselves. (Arren's group grudgingly gave in) Arren: Fine. Therru: Please give that.... (But Pinstripe pushed Therru down before she snatched the brochure back and tore it up) Pinstripe: Not anymore you'll have this! (He threw the pieces in the ground) Vanitas: Now get your stupid dreams out of your heads...! Villains: And get back to work! (Angrily, Arren's group walked back to work with Fidget's group escorting them. Later that evening in the house, the villains just finished their meal with Rilla and Ripper gobbling theirs quickly) Rilla: Careful, Ripper. Wouldn't want to ruin our skinny figures. Ripper: Agreed. (Giggles crazily) No fat body. Koala: Shut up the both of you! (He bonks them both on the head. Then Arren and Fidget's groups came in, looking exhausted from their chores) Aria: Finally! Arren's group: (Flatly) We finished our chores. Fidget's group: (Flatly) And no breaks this time. (The villains snickered evilly at them) Villains: Good. Yzma: And coincidentally, we finished our dinner. Arturo: Any food for us? Pokey Pierce: We're hungry. (Demidevimon points at the oven) Demidevimon: There's something for you guys in the oven. (He and the villains snicker again as Arren opened the oven, to reveal some chopped rotten salmon. Then Arren's group gave a glare to the villains that reads "Really?" The villains then glared darkly at those looks) Myotismon: So, our guess; It's not good enough, right? Pinstripe: What do you think this is, a buffet?! Cortex: Go to your rooms and starve for all we care. Uka-Uka: (To Fidget's group) And you guys stay with them tonight. (Arren and Fidget's groups sighed in defeat calmly) Arren and Fidget's groups: Fine. (Then after Arren's group headed upstairs to their attic room, Fidget's group, after the villains resume finishing off their dinner, secretly grabbed some fresh steak and over-easy eggs and some water and went upstairs with the villains not looking. Once in the attic, Fidget's group closed the door and locked it, since the villains have already requested that they unlock the door in the morning. Arren's group noticed the food and water and accepted them from Fidget's group) Tiny: (Whispering) Bon appetite. (Arren's group then ate their secret meal until they are gone, save for one egg crumb. Fidget's group then noticed something at the windowsill) Dingodile: What's that? (Then Arren's group noticed as well. Then they walk up to the windowsill and spotted the figures in the form of three mice, two males and one female. The first male mouse is skinny with light brown and cream fur, and a red nose. The other male mouse is a little chubby with light brown fur with a cream furred mustache and a pair of cream furred eyebrows. And the female mouse is light brown furred with a cream underbelly, pink ear interiors, a red nose, and blue eyes) Spike: Hey, there, Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth. Ember: How'd you come in here? (The mice noticed them and recognized them casually in a calm happy way. Then they answered their questions by squeaking softly, revealing that the window was unlocked) Arren: My friends and I think you three shouldn't come back here. (The mice got confused and calmly concerned that they squeaked in question) Therru: Because you know our caretakers. Meowth: They definitely don't like bugs or mice. Arren: But other than that, it's good to you three again, our friends. (The female mouse then squeaked at them and Meowth translated) Meowth: Elizabeth wants to know if Therru would like to sing herself and her friends to sleep and make a little craft with them. (Arren's group thought it over and agreed) Arren's group: Sure. Adagio: But we don't have any paper. (Fidget's group then showed them the pieces of the ripped brochure) Comet Tail: That'll do for paper. Adagio: Yeah. (Then they accepted the pieces and they began working on them as Therru started her song) Therru: We are Arren's group That's what our parents called us We are Arren's group So it's always been Sometimes we forget When we're lonely or afraid And we'll go inside our heads And look for Arren's group (They crafted the brochure into a miniature hot air balloon after drawing the city of New York on it) Therru: There's a city That we dreamed of Very far from here Very, very far Away from here Very far away There are people In the city And they're kind to us But it's very, very far away You know Very far away (They make the finishing touches) Therru: They'll say "Arren, Therru, guys How are ya? Isn't it a lovely day?" (They prepare the craft with soft smiles) Therru: "Arren, Therru, guys We're so glad You came here" Where we are From so very, very Very far away We are Arren's group Arren's group Arren's group (Then at the same time Therru finished her song, Arren, Fidget, and Basil's groups then gently let the craft fly far away from the window and they watched with soft smiles as nighttime came. Then they went to their beds while Basil's group went to their hiding spot) Arren and Fidget's groups: Good night. (Then with that, they go to bed) Coming up: After helping Basil's group escape the next morning, Arren and Fidget's groups meet a certain wizard-type Digimon who gives Arren's group a prized gift that will make "Marvelous things happen." Then later, after they drop the gift, they and even the villains discover a certain fresh fruit that will then grow into a gigantic epic proportion.Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies